Dream or Reality?
by Sayurichan161
Summary: An unfortunate Naruto catches a glimpse of perverse conversation about Sasuke and soon finds himself dreaming about Sasuke sexually. Naruto finds it increasingly hard to ignore his lustful thoughts towards his teammate. What is Naruto to do? NaruSasu AU


**Dreams or Reality?**

**An unfortunate Naruto catches a glimpse of perverse conversation about Sasuke and soon finds himself dreaming about Sasuke sexually. Naruto finds it increasingly hard to ignore his lustful thoughts towards his teammate. What is Naruto to do? NaruSasu AU-ish**

**A/N: Please tell me if you enjoy the first chapter and if I left anything out or relatively unclear. If you have any opinions on how to improve, I'll be happy to hear them! Also, this fiction is going to go slow-paced in the development of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. I don't like to rush things too much, and I'm going to try and keep the characters original personalities as much as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in it!**

* * *

A light spring breeze whispered silently of a storm approaching. White clouds strolled leisurely across the open blue sky, traces of grey wisps along the edge of the horizon. Children ran down the dirt roads of Konoha giggling joyfully. Birds chirped, preening their feathers and pecking playfully at each other across the rooftops. The streets were bustling with people, civilians and ninja alike, as they went about their everyday business.

Amongst the crowd an equally jovial Naruto walked, whistling a happy tune with a large vulpine grin spread across his face as if plastered there. A calloused hand reached up to run through surprisingly soft, unruly, blonde hair then trailed down to scratch at the whisker-like scars that adorned his tanned cheeks. His cerulean blue eyes sparkled with delight and mischief as he walked along the rough cobbled street.

"Today is going to be a great day in Konoha!" he exclaimed rather loudly to himself, causing people to turn in his direction and either glare or stare at him as if he were crazy for talking to himself.

He could just feel that it was going to be a great day. He wasn't sure what it was but he was almost positive that he was going to kick Sasuke's ass in training today and then be showered with ramen whilst everyone celebrated his victory and praised him for his awesomeness.

He laughed hysterically at the image of a very pissed off Sasuke begrudgingly admitting that Naruto was better than him and always will be. And to show that he was, Sasuke would pay for a lifetime's supply of Ichiraku's ramen. The asshole was rich enough!

"What are you laughing about, idiot?" a cold voice shattered his current thoughts like icicles falling to the ground in winter. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at him blankly, his onyx eyes devoid of any expression.

Where the hell did Sasuke come from? Naruto's eyes scanned his surroundings with surprise. He was already at the bridge? When did he get there? He then realized that he was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going.

Great, now Sasuke would tell Naruto that good ninja were always supposed to examine their surroundings for any potential danger no matter where they were.

Luck was on his side however. Sasuke either didn't notice that he wasn't being the attentive ninja he was supposed to be; or he just chose not to rub it in Naruto's face at the moment.

Naruto pouted. Not wanting Sasuke to ruin his mood, he chose to ignore Sasuke in favor for Sakura. She was currently looking at Naruto as if waiting for the loud blonde to open his mouth so she could beat the crap out of him for whatever he was going to say.

A lot had changed from when they were genin to the present. The members of Team 7 were still chuunin, even though they were all eighteen years old. They just hadn't had the time to take the jounin exams between rescuing Sasuke from Orochimaru's grasp and ridding the world of the Akatsuki.

Team 7 still consisted of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Except Kakashi and Yamato-sensei would occasionally switch between Team 7 and Team 10. Sai was also permanently a member of Team 7, much to Sakura and Sasuke's dismay, and thoroughly enjoyed tormenting them in any way possible.

Naruto thought it was fun to watch Sakura beat Sai into a bloody pulp instead of himself for a change. He also jumped at the opportunity of joining Sai in Sasuke-bashing while they were training, to Sasuke's supreme annoyance. Speaking of Sai…

"Where's Sai?" Naruto asked Sakura who then looked away with a blush staining her cheeks. Naruto looked curiously at her before turning to Sasuke instead.

"Hey, bastard?! Where's Sai and why did Sakura-chan blush when I asked her that?" he asked, puzzled at their pink haired friend's behavior to such an innocent question. Sasuke smirked with that annoying smug expression attached to his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Naruto glowered. So much for those happy thoughts! Sasuke always had to go and ruin everyone's day! The Uchiha probably didn't even know why she was blushing in the first place and his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it! Stupid prick!

"Actually, this morning ugly and I woke up naked in each other's arms and I'm late because I had to scrub myself until a layer of skin peeled off. I was afraid of catching any diseases." Sai said as he walked up to us, giving a wave, and a small smile before he was viciously attacked by Sakura's spine-shattering fists. Poor guy, he wasn't even given a running start.

Wait… Did he just say that he was naked with Sakura-chan!? I'm going to kill that mother-

"Yo." Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke, his hand up as if it was a gesture of peace.

He sat with one leg propped up and the other dangling lazily from the bridges railing. He had his ever-present perverted book out; volume 8 in the Icha, Icha series. He looked up from his book, his one visible eye widening ever-so-slightly when he realized that for the first time since he'd been on Team 7, no one greeted him with the usual, "YOU'RE LATE!"

He watched the scene with a mildly amused expression twinkling in his dark eye then went back to intently reading his book until Sakura finished with her beating fest.

Sakura was still showering a black and blue Sai with continual punches and kicks, swearing at him all the while. Naruto had seen her angry before, but this topped the cake. If Rambo were to copulate with Tsunade and they had a baby together, they'd end up having Sakura… although how she'd end up with pink hair would forever remain a mystery.

Naruto wasn't happy either. Although they were older and he no longer idolized his pink haired friend as a love interest, Sakura would forever remain one of his closest friends… a sibling. It was his job as a 'brother' to be overprotective over her… that meant guarding her from anything remotely male for the rest of her natural-born life.

The blonde joined in the Sai-beating fest, only to be kicked and punched as well. Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, a smirk playing along his lips.

"OUCH! Sakura, you're hurting me! I was only trying to defend your honor!" Naruto exclaimed and he blocked her punches with his face.

He had forgotten two major things when he went to attack Sai.

One: When Sakura was angry, she destroyed anything in her path, even if it was the most harmless creature to walk the face of the earth.

And two: Sakura hated, absolutely despised when men rushed to her aid.

She had once told him, under the influence of alcohol of course, that she hated when Sasuke and Naruto protected her because it made her feel weak, and she was strong enough to take care of herself.

Sakura suddenly stopped her rampage, ignoring Naruto, and surveying the damage done to Sai. She looked thoughtfully at the two men, as if contemplating whether or not she should beat them up a little more. Then, throwing a pleased look at her handiwork, she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away, leaving an injured Sai and Naruto to lay in the dirt.

Kakashi looked up from his book, his expression bored as if to say, "Finally, took her long enough." He then proceeded to prod at them with a stick until they got up, swaying uneasily as if in a drunken stupor.

Naruto injuries looked worse than they actually were for Sai had taken most of the damage. In fact, if you looked closely enough, most of the blood that covered Naruto was from Sai's wounds. That and Naruto's were already starting to heal thanks to the fox-demon currently residing in his body.

"Well…" Kakashi paused dramatically, waiting to get his students full attention. His eyes curved happily before he spoke once more.

"Training is cancelled today! Have fun!" and with that, Kakashi disappeared into a poof of smoke. Sasuke soon followed Kakashi's example and left as well, leaving the two injured men to topple over groaning in pain.

* * *

Naruto grumbled unhappy. So much for his good day! Not only did he get beaten to a pulp by an angry Sakura, but he also never got to kick stupid Sasuke's ass, and the landlady shut off his electricity and water. It wasn't his fault that there weren't enough good paying missions these days!

So now he had to go to some stupid bathhouse filled with stupid people and stupid… water! Yeah… He was already beginning to miss the small tub at his home.

Naruto walked into the first bathhouse he saw, eager to clean off the caking blood from Sakura's beating. Surprisingly, the bathhouse he chose was fairly empty with the exception of a few old guys that looked like they were just about ready to leave anyways.

After stripping off his clothing, he shoved them untidily into a locker and shut it with soft click. With a towel wrapped firmly around his waist he headed towards the washing area.

Seeing only a few people, Naruto took off his towel and sat down on one of the washing stools. He filled up his bucket with semi-warm water and dumped it over his head, drenching him from head to toe. He then proceeded to scrub himself clean with strawberry scented soap he had gotten on sale and washed his hair thoroughly before dumping more water over his body. He shivered lightly as a cool breeze tickled his skin. He needed to find some nice hot water to soak in.

He got up and walked around clad in only his towel once again, searching for a heated bath of some sort to warm up in. A bright blue arrow near the locker room caught his attention and pointed towards the outdoor bathing springs. Above the arrow a sign stated, "Natural hot spring," in cursive letters. He really hadn't had much of a chance to relax in a naturally heated spring for a long time so it was a blessing that the bathhouse he had picked managed to have one.

His towel was quickly discarded and thrown on the floor and with a sigh he lowered himself into the spring and sat back, letting the hot water relax and loosen his muscles.

"I wonder what kind of ramen I'm gonna get when I'm done," he said to himself in a state of peaceful bliss.

For some reason his thoughts of ramen transformed into thoughts of Sasuke which irritated him to no end. He found himself thinking about when his best friend betrayed Konoha to gain power with Orochimaru.

After trying to rescue him numerous times when they were fourteen years old and failing each rescue attempt, Naruto had thought time had run out. Sasuke was very close to the age that Orochimaru had determined to take over his body and they were no closer to saving Sasuke than they had been when they were twelve.

Suddenly he heard loud giggling coming from the other end of the springs. It sounded suspiciously like girls, but he knew that it was impossible because he was in an all-men's bath… wasn't he?

He swam forward, hiding behind a rock to see what all the commotion was about and saw a group a girls huddled together beside a wooden figure that was carved to look like a giant lizard.

He blushed, turning away quickly and started to leave when he caught a glimpse of their conversation and stopped to listen.

"… can't believe you'd say that about Sasuke-kun!" one of them exclaimed, blushing so fiercely she resembled a tomato. "It's just so wrong to talk about him like that!"

"You know you think so too! I mean, he's got to be well equipped if he's THAT good-looking!" A brunette with short curly hair hollered, raising her eyebrow suggestively and reaching around to pinch her blushing friend's arm.

"He must be great in bed! It just turns me on thinking about what he could do with his Sharinghan and those skilled ninja fingers!" Another girl said as she emphasized her point with a rubbing of her fingers.

The girl with the curly, brown hair squealed excitedly before a mischievous glint lit her eyes.

"Last night, I had an erotic dream about him," she said in a low voice, gaining the attention of the other girls before continuing.

"In my dream, we were all attending school together at some sort of private academy. Well, I was monitoring the halls when all of the sudden Sasuke grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. He looked at me with those dark, sexy eyes of his then started to kiss me ferociously. Then he grabbed my thigh and grinded into me. That was when I noticed how turned on he was.

"He groaned with that deep voice and began fondling my breast with one hand while his other hand slid up my skirt to slip off my underwear. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began thrusting into me. It was the hottest sex I've ever had, even if it was dream sex."

The girls continued with their dirty chat. Each one talked about their own dreams involving his dark-haired friend, each story becoming more and more vulgar with more and more detail. The conversation never ceased and for some reason Naruto couldn't bring himself to do anything but stand frozen in horror listening to it.

Finally the perverse conversation came to a halt with the girls were practically drooling at the mental images left in its wake. Naruto was left practically choking, his face resembling that of a corpse, and was standing stiffly in the warm water.

So, this is what being mentally scarred felt like.

"Wow! You should be a writer!" One of them suddenly exclaimed, breaking the drool-filled silence… but Naruto didn't stay to listen to anymore of their conversation. He was silently making a promise to himself as he reached for his towel and pulled himself out of the bath.

"I promise to never go anywhere near this bathhouse ever again," he repeated to himself over and over again as he was getting dressed. He passed the front of the bathhouse and he failed to notice the large white sign that stated boldly in red ink "Ryoga's Unisex Bathhouse". He left the bathhouse as pale as Sasuke Uchiha himself, never to return again.

* * *

That night Naruto lay in his bed tossing and turning. The heat was making him sweat profusely and causing the sheets to stick to his body.

The layout to his apartment was simple. It was a small and cozy place that was kept surprisingly clean for someone as messy and disorganized as Naruto.

The front door opened to a small living room with a couch facing a small black and white television that he barely ever used. Heavy blue and orange drapes covered a decently sized window at the far end of the living room that overlooked the Hokage mountains and had shriveled up flowers sitting outside of it.

The kitchen sat to the right of the front door, small and plain; with a sink, stovetop, microwave, and a white fridge in the corner that held nothing but a couple of rotten eggs and moldy milk. Of course, Naruto had stocked up tons of ramen in the cupboards above the sink so he didn't really need much refrigerated foods.

In between the living room and the kitchen was a hall that led to his bedroom and a small bathroom. His bedroom of course was the most personalized part of his apartment. He had painted the room a tasteful orange, if there was such a color, and had matching furniture and blankets as well.

'Damn landlady and her electric bills!' Was all he could think as he got up and threw the window open then lay back on his bed.

His day had gone fantastically wrong in every way and now even sleep eluded him.

"It's all that stupid bastard's fault!" he yelled aloud, scowling at the mental image of an arrogant, smirking Uchiha dancing around his head.

He sighed, pushing the mental image of Sasuke out and keeping his mind carefully blank just in case any unwanted thoughts were to slip into his mind.

Just as his eyes were beginning to drift shut he heard a soft knocking on his door followed by a sharp kick and he was forced to get up before some asshole kicked down his door. He threw his cover off and walked down the hall to the front door, glaring at it before throwing it open.

Only one person would be annoying enough to bother him while he was trying to sleep. Just the person he didn't want to see or hear or anything involving that person! There he stood, in all his asshole-ish glory, Sasuke Uchiha.

He stared at him for a couple of seconds before narrowing his eyes at his dark-haired friend. Sasuke had his arms crossed over her chest and was leaning against the railing outside of Naruto's door as if he had every right to be there.

"What the fuck do you want, Uchiha-bastard?!"

Naruto was obviously not in the greatest of moods. Why did Sasuke always have to come at the stupidest times!?

Sasuke pushed off of the railing and walked straight into the apartment, bumping Naruto in the process. Naruto gawked before he finally just walked in, and closed the door behind him.

Naruto's hand reached out to flip the light switch on when Sasuke's low baritone voice halted him from completing the action.

"No. Just leave the lights off. I like the dark," he mumbled out, standing uncomfortably close to Naruto. His warm breath ghosted over the blonde's neck and his body heat could be felt through the fabric of their clothing. Naruto was quickly reminded of the conversation he overheard in the bathhouse.

His face flushed various colors as he felt Sasuke shift closer to him, his chest now touching Naruto's back. How it had gotten so awkward in a matter of seconds he was unsure of, but that didn't stop the tinge of pink from settling on his face.

Why was he blushing, god damn it?! It was just the stupid bastard Sasuke! It's not like Sasuke was anything compared to a hot and naked FEMALE! He quickly became angry with himself and flipped the light switch on, just to spite the bastard.

"Since when do I care what you like?!" the blonde asked flippantly, then walked down the hall, went in his room, and sat on his bed. "So, what the hell are you doing here anyways?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes stared unblinkingly at his blonde rival. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and his head tilted against the wall. His ebony hair fell over his eyes in silky strands, creating a huge contrast against his pale, milky skin.

Sasuke's stare was starting to unnerve the blonde and the silence was deafening. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine when the Uchiha's eyes stared penetratingly into his own cobalt ones. His breath caught in his throat as Sasuke took a slow step forward before releasing his gaze and staring at the floor.

What the hell? Something was up with Sasuke and it was making Naruto uncomfortable.

"..." Sasuke mumbled something quietly, his head still lowered.

"Eh, I couldn't hear you. Speak up Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto squawked rather rudely at the prone Uchiha. The truth was, he was trying to cover up the fact that he felt increasingly discomfited at the way the Uchiha was acting. His fingers twitched as if wanting to touch something.

Sasuke looked up quite suddenly and was in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye.

"I said…" Sasuke paused, his obsidian eyes holding some unknown emotion. "I want you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and then Sasuke's lips were upon his in a flash. Naruto gasped at the sensation that swept through his body. The feel of Sasuke's tongue running softly along his bottom lip made him shiver with anticipation and practically melt against the Uchiha.

The dark-haired boy took this as a sign of encouragement and slid his tongue between Naruto's lips, caressing the blonde's tongue with his own passionately.

Naruto released a moan; his brain beginning to shut down and his hormones starting to take over.

Sasuke pushed Naruto softly down on the bed and their bodies flush against each other. Naruto's hand ran up Sasuke's back, finally stopping to run through the Uchiha's soft hair.

Sasuke's hand drifted lazily up to play with Naruto's nipple through the fabric of his shirt; causing the blonde to gasp at the new feeling.

He felt like he was on fire. Everywhere the dark-haired boy touched came to life, making his body burn with desire.

Naruto could feel his hardening erection brush against Sasuke's and a low groan escaped past both their lips. The blonde shifted closer to Sasuke and applied more friction between their crotches, rubbing harder through the material of their clothing. He couldn't stop the noises that slipped past his throat, and by the looks of it, neither could Sasuke.

Naruto thrust faster against Sasuke's erection and Sasuke let out a deep moan filled with lust…

Sasuke was nearing his orgasm and soon his moans became more vocalized. His mouth opened to form Naruto's name but all that came out was," Beep, beep, beep."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha in confusion as the noise continued to gradually grow louder.

* * *

Naruto gasped, sitting up abruptly before turning to look around the room wildly. He looked at his alarm clock before picking it up and hurling it to the other side of the room.

Did he just have a dream about Sasuke? The bastard annoyed him enough while he was awake, he didn't need to see him haunt his dreams as well.

Not only that, but he was NOT gay damn it. And even if he was, which he wasn't, he would most definitely not choose the Uchiha as a possible love-interest.

He threw off the covers roughly and looked down to see his very noticeable erection. The blonde glared at his penis as if contemplating cutting the offending appendage off. How dare he get an erection with thoughts of Sasuke!!

What the fuck!


End file.
